Fate Accel Zero Order: Nexus
by NexusLight
Summary: Upcoming special.


**_NexusLight_ here and its another trailer for the future special of _Fate/Grand Order: Nexus_.**

 **I don't really think I have to explain what this special is because of the title. So, ready...and ACTION!"**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own only the OC.** _ **Fate/Grand Order**_ **is owned by Type-Moon and** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **is owned by Tsuburaya Productions.**

* * *

 **Location: Fuyuki City**

 **Year: 1994 A.D**

 **No one's Pov**

James slowly begins to open his eyes to see he was what appears to be the docks.

"Alright. So El-Melloi, what's first..." He turned to where he was expecting him and the others would be, only to find no one standing their. "Uhhh... What the hell?" He spoke to himself in confusion. He then opened the black part of his communication device.

Pressing the call button, a screen appeared on the underside of the black cover and revealed Roman. "Ah, James. I see you made it."

"Yay, I made it, but where is everyone else?" Roman gained a confused look at what he said.

"What are you-" Before Roman could finish, the screen split and displayed Gabrielle's face with a worried look.

"Doctor, where's- oh." She spoke before noticing James.

"Gabrielle? Where are you and the others?" He asked her.

"We're underneath the bridge connecting the two sides of Fuyuki. Where are you?"

"I'm at the docks." He answered.

Roman then gained an worried face. "Hmm... Guess the accuracy wasn't perfect."

"God damn it Roman! I thought you would have finally got it after the last 2 times!" James shouted in frustration. Roman began to apologize rapidly. Then Gabrielle faces moved to show the face of one of the Servants that acts as Chaldea's strategist, Lord El-Mellio ll.

"Waller, do not leave from your area. We'll be heading over to your location-" He was about to finish until Mash yelled, "Enemy Servant!" Then the split screen changed back into a single screen with only Roman's face on it.

"Roman. Keep an eye on Gabrielle and the others. I'll stay here and wait." He spoke to Roman. He gave a nob before the screen turns off.

He sighed before deciding to lean back against one of the containers and began waiting for them. He remembered being in Fuyuki where he first fought and how he met Gabrielle, Mash, and Marie. He was amazed the difference he was seeing just from the docks.

He admired the moon reflecting off the water until he heard footsteps. "Hmm?"

From the shadows in between a stack of containers, two people appeared, both females.

One of them was a woman with long white-hair that reached below her waist and red eyes. She was wearing a white fur hat, a white coat, black pants and long, white boots.

Next to her was...

 _"Artoria?"_ James was surprised by her being her. Only difference was that she was wearing a black suit.

"Hmm? Saber, are you sure you felt something here?" The white-haired woman asked Artoria.

The blond-haired swordswoman looked at her and nodded. "Yes Master. I detected a surge of energy coming from this area."

"If you... Hmm?" The woman was about to speak before she noticed a young man leaning against the containers. Artoria followed her gaze to the young man in confusion.

James, seeing they were looking at them, just gave a small wave. "Hello. Can I help you two?"

The woman in white was about to walk forwards to speak to him when Artoria suddenly held her arm out to stop her. "Saber?" She asked confused.

Artoria only glared at the young man. "Master, stand back. This man... somethings is off about him."

The woman's eyes widened at for a moment before narrowing them at the young man before her and Saber.

James felt sweat form on his forehead as he stared at Artoria change into her armor and held her sword in front of her, which he could tell by the distorted air she was grasping. One thought ran though his head.

 _"God damn it, Roman."_

* * *

 _"Everything has an_ ** _Origin_** _..."_

* * *

From the docks, three people watch as a streak of light flies over the bridge that connects the two sides of Fuyuki. One was a man with long, black hair with two bangs that reached down to his chest. He wore a black business suit and a red coat and tan scarf that moved due to the wind as did his hair. His face was hard and serious and his eyes observed the rapidly moving light like a strategist planning for the next battle.

To his left was a man with blond hair and green eyes who wore a navy scholar coat with white gloves, black pants, and black shoes. He watched on with an uninterested look.

To the right was a teenager that almost looked like the black-haired man, only his hair was short and he wore a black shirt with a white collar and a yellow-striped tie and black pants with a belt on the right side of his waist. He had his right arm over his chest and on the back of his hand were three Command Spells. He watched on with a similar expression as the black-haired man, but not as hard and serious as his.

The black-haired man suddenly walked forwards as explosions erupt in the sky above the bridge and the light evading them before shooting down.

Mash is falling from the sky before Nexus flies in his Junis Blue form and catches her. He then quickly moves to avoid several swords and missiles, making them collide with each other resulting in several large explosions.

As Nexus flew towards the camera with Mash in his arms, she looks back to see a black jet with red lines and a Lancelot on it. Behind Lancelot and his jet was Gilgamesh on a large, golden air ship of some kind with four portals around it.

Nexus then shoots up and flies upside-down in a loop and goes under the bridge and when he comes out from under it, he's now in his Junis form and quickly flies towards the docks and near a stack of containers that the black-haired man was walking from, he lands quickly and sets Mash on the ground. She looks at him briefly before Nexus suddenly turns around and blocks a bolt of lightning with his right bracer. He then shoots back into the air, creating a large gust of wind and forcing Mash to look away.

Mash looks as Nexus flies back to the bridge, dodging more lightning strikes, as the black-haired walked next her and looked up at the sky above the silver warrior to see a streaking ball of lightning flying down and chases after Nexus, launching lightning at the warrior.

Nexus flies above the road the bridge holds as a bolt of lightning strikes the ground behind him and reveals a chariot surrounded by lightning that was pulled by two large bulls. Riding the chariot was a large, muscular man with burning red hair and a beard the same color. He wore bronze armor with cuffs and greaves that had fringes, which left his arms and thighs unprotected. A thick, red mantle with fringes flows behind him as he follows the flying warrior.

Nexus is forced to avoid several lightning strikes before one finally hits him in the back, forcing him to crash into the road for a few feet before stopping. Standing back up, Nexus looked on at the large man riding the chariot that was quickly approaching. The red-haired man grinned, showing his excitement for the thought of fighting a warrior that was not from Earth.

Just as the chariot was about to reach Nexus, someone landed in between them and slowed the chariot down by grabbing it with his hands. The one who jumped in was a large, dark-skinned man with white lines covering his body. He wore a dark-purple cloak from his waist and lots of golden jewelry. Looking at the red-haired man, he gained an excited expression as he smiled, revealing his golden teeth.

Nexus, deciding to let the two battle, immediately shot back into the air and flew towards the docks.

Artoria and the white-haired woman were standing in another part of the docks watching everything when the woman suddenly turned around to see a man wearing grey armor and a red cloak with a hood over his bandage covered face shot out from behind some containers. He drew a combat knife out and pointed it at woman as he came down at her.

Artoria was about to rush in front of her when Nexus suddenly flew in and kicked the man to the ground a few feet to the left. Artoria and the woman looked surprised by his sudden arrival before a man land besides them. He was remarkably handsome with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. He wore a dark teal outfit and had two spears in his hands, one red and one yellow.

The man held his yellow spear to block and defend the white-haired woman if it was needed. He looked at Artoria and with out speaking, she knew she shouldn't interfere.

The unknown assassin stood back up and looked at the red warrior in front of him before bringing out a pistol and readied his knife before he and Nexus shot forwards at each other.

From the Shinto side of Fuyuki, an elderly man wearing glasses stood on the roof of the city's tallest building, watching the event taking place at the bridge. He wore tan pants and a grey coat with a white shirt underneath. He soon turned to look at the mountain where the Greater Grail was located at before he looked down at the red warrior fighting the mysterious assassin. Soon, he made his way to the stairwell.

* * *

 _"...And from an **Origin** , comes **Evolution**."_

* * *

From the vast darkness, the outline of two figures appeared, one was slim and resembled a normal person while the other was covered in armor and looked more like a warrior. Both were facing each other and their oval eyes shined in the darkness.

The light on the chest of the slimmer one was a blue circle, but the one on the other was V-shaped and glowing red.

The two figures stood side by side before they began to slowly fade out, leaving only the lights on their chests in their place. The lights then slide to each other until the red V-shaped one was just below the circular blue one. The black background changes to a flashing red before orange light shoots outwards from behind the lights as the outline of the title appears and then materializes in front of the lights.

* * *

 **Fate/Accel Zero Order: Nexus**

 _ **"Evolution meets Origin."**_

* * *

 ** _Fate/Zero_ doesn't just meet _Fate/Grand Order_ , but _Ultraman Nexus_ as well. However, that's not the only thing that appears. Have fun guessing what else appears.**

 **NexusLight , out!**


End file.
